the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Chat With Lady Jekyll
Previous Dr Helen Jekyll: '*barely gives the strange woman a glance, preoccupied with trying to get Catt comfortable enough to be moved* Thank you... But was it really necessary to hurt Mz. Hyde like that? She's normally not all that bad... *sighs* '''Mz. Hyde: '*The woman, as the first sign of some emotion, raises her eyebrow.* You mean to tell me you actually like her? 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Well, yes, I do... And I've never liked seeing people hurt, no matter who they are. *she looks up at her, suddenly asking* Would you mind giving me your jacket? Catt is getting much too cold... '''Mz. Hyde: '''No. I am not giving you, a pathetic excuse for a doctor and a human being, my jacket. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*she frowns* A simple no would have sufficed... *Helen said in a chilled tone before turning her gaze back to Catt* 'Mz. Hyde: '''Tell me. Why are you two friends with someone as annoying, disgusting, and completely, utterly useless as her? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Well, I don't think I'm only speaking for myself when I say I think she's none of those things. Mz. Hyde is a valued member of the Society, just like everyone else. She's fun to talk to, usually very entertaining, and I think everyone would miss her if she were to disappear. '''Mz. Hyde: '''Is that so? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Yes... So please do my friend and I a huge favor and bring her back? '''Mz. Hyde: '''As you wish. *The woman reaches into her coat pocket and pulls something out.* Here. *She throws it to you and you catch it. It's a Mz. Hyde doll.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*looks at the doll for a few seconds then back at the girl* What am I supposed to do with this? 'Mz. Hyde: '''Set it down on a chair or bed, big enough for a real person, and she'll be there by tomorrow. Just... cover her up because those doll clothes don't grow with her. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh... *looks back down at the doll* What did you do to her in order for something like this to work? '''Mz. Hyde: '''Nothing. She's always done this when things like this happens. I will be going now.*She turns to leave.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Wait! *stands up, holding the doll delicately* Who are you? You look like Mz. Hyde... '''Mz. Hyde: '*She stops for a moment, and looks back at you with dead, icy blue eyes.* I am Lady Jekyll. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*frowns* But if you're Mz. Hyde's Jekyll, then why aren't you two the same person? '''Mz. Hyde: '''This is a roleplaying forum. Anything can happen. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Ah... So we're going to be breaking the fourth wall now... Alright... Well, you're not very kind to yourself... '''Mz. Hyde: '''I am the personification of my creator's depression. Of course I'm not very kind to myself. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''That makes sense, I suppose... '''Mz. Hyde: Mz. Hyde is, therefore, the personification of my creator's happiness. She is usually like this IRL, except when things go...wrong. Dr Helen Jekyll: '''When things go wrong? *frowns* '''Mz. Hyde: '''She trusts people too easily. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: I don't think that's a bad trait to have... I mean, as long as she doesn't do anything too dangerous, that is a good way to make friends. 'Mz. Hyde: '''Trust is for fools. People will use you to their advantage. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Not everyone. Some people don't have the skill for it. Others would never dream of doing something like that. '''Mz. Hyde: '''But it HAS happened. And it WILL happen again. That's why the two of us are like this in the first place. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Maybe it won't. Maybe she'll find someone she can trust! '''Mz. Hyde: '''I highly doubt that. *She starts to walk away.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*sighs, tugging on her hair...* 'Mz. Hyde: '*Lady Jekyll continues to walk away.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*turns back towards Catt does the things she had been doing in the other chain with Catt* 'Mz. Hyde: '*Lady Jekyll walks off into the horizon, and out of sight.* Next Category:Main Plot Category:Introduction Stories Category:Hypothermia